


bite.

by freiline



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/pseuds/freiline
Summary: perhaps the two best friends were intoxicated, perhaps they were completely sober and capable of making the decision that they did.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	bite.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiichi/gifts).



> i wrote this as practice because i'm really bad at writing s3x scenes, i love reading them but not writing them haha
> 
> this could take place before canon but after they're no longer students, during canon, or even after canon. thus is the beauty of pwp.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

From the moment their lips met and up until they managed to stumble into Kojiro’s room and flop onto his bed, the taller male had his arm wrapped around Kaoru’s waist, his other hand behind the shorter male’s head and his fingers splayed into light-coloured hair. Even on the bed, they continued to devour each other’s tongues, whimpers and shaky breaths escaping from the pockets of space between their lips that would come about whenever they needed to surface for some air.

Kojiro felt a strong yearning rise up inside him and the hand that was previously snaked around Kaoru’s hip went down to slip under the fabric of Kaoru’s yukata, prying his legs apart to caress the smooth skin of his thigh. Kaoru’s breath hitched against his lips and Kojiro pulled away slightly to nibble on his lower lip, his hand sliding up Kaoru’s side and loosening the knots of his yukata’s bindings around his hips.

“Are you really sure about this…?” The dark-haired male mumbled against Kaoru’s lips before his own made their way down the other male’s chin and then to the side of his neck, kissing and biting lightly along the way. “You’re not drunk or anything, right?”

“I already said you’re not taking advantage of me, are you deaf now, you pathetic gorilla? So it’s fine, just get on with it.” Kaoru hissed back between gritted teeth, sounding through and through like a young man frustrated by the building tension within him. Truth be told, Kojiro couldn’t say that he didn’t empathise.

“Alright, alright.” Kojiro sighed softly as he pulled away and straightened up, taking a moment to admire the view right in front of him.

Pale. Kojiro thought that everything about Kaoru was pale. From the long threads of his hair, all the way to the ends of his grey, almost white, yukata that had loosened from their caresses and now exposed skin, glimmering under the moonlight that filtered in through his windows.

The dark-haired chef was a man starved. Normally at moments like these, he would do as he wished and his enthusiasm alone would be enough to excite his partner. But he knew how precarious their current situation was at best, and so he not only strived to thoroughly please the one currently beneath him, but he also planned to stretch this out for as long as he could. Milk the golden opportunity for all that it was worth, heavens knew if he would ever get to taste this experience again.

Kojiro pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, soon after leaning back down to press light kisses right behind Kaoru’s earlobe. One of his hands lowered to completely undo the bindings around Kaoru’s waist, his lips trailing lower and lower from the side of Kaoru’s neck, to the jut of his collarbone, and then all the way down to his nipple.

His tongue lapped at the hardening bud then sucked on it gently, earning a shaky exhale from his pale-haired friend. He thought at first Kaoru might not have liked the treatment, but the other male proved his assumption wrong by slipping his fingers through the slightly curling waves of Kojiro’s hair and gripping lightly.

Or so he thought.

“You don’t have to go this far, you half-witted gorilla.” Kaoru’s voice was breathier than normal, but it still retained the same cheek that it normally had whenever they would squabble. Something about that lack of difference annoyed Kojiro. “Don’t treat me like a girl.”

Kaoru’s choice of words annoyed him even further and Kojiro felt a vein popping at his temple. Here he was, exercising admirable restraint and patience when he was typically otherwise. And yet, here was his best friend completely oblivious to his act of consideration.

He clicked his tongue and tilted his head up to look at Kaoru with a frown. “I’m not treating you like a girl, you skinny four-eyes. If I don’t do this much, you’ll suffer later on. And besides, I know full well that you’re not a girl.”

To prove his point, his hand slipped under the fabric of Kaoru’s yukata again and his fingers lightly grazed up along the skin of his inner thigh, taking delight in the noticeable shiver that it sent up Kaoru’s body. His hand slowly travelled up until his palm cupped the growing appendage between Kaoru’s legs and he began to massage him through the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Kojiro felt his heart pound sharp against his ribcage and he swallowed to keep from letting out any sort of a sound that could indicate the true state of his emotions. Instead he grazed his teeth against Kaoru’s exposed nipple and took silent delight in the throb he felt against his hand currently tucked away between Kaoru’s legs.

He couldn’t help but quip to hide his growing enthusiasm at their current shared activity. “For a moment, I was expecting to find a fundoshi underneath here.”

“Shut up, you dumbass.” Kaoru was still as cheeky as always, but his breathing was becoming uneven and Kojiro was now certain he wasn’t alone in experiencing the woes of a burgeoning pleasure. “Hurry up and get on with it.”

“As you wish, princess.”

“Who are you calling princess?!” Kaoru gave Kojiro’s hair a firm yank and the dark-haired chef winced through a chuckle.

He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the lube he had kept within the drawer, opening it as he positioned himself back between Kaoru’s legs. He tugged down on Kaoru’s underwear and discarded that to the ground as well, then slicked his dominant right hand with some of the lubricant and leaning in to whisper right beside Kaoru’s ear.

“Focus on my other hand, okay?” He warned before his finger slowly slid into the tight entrance between Kaoru’s two round mounds of muscle.

Kaoru hissed beneath him and Kojiro sent his free hand up to clasp his fingers round Kaoru’s exposed half-mast, adjusting his grip and slowly beginning to move his hand. Kaoru gradually got into the mood from Kojiro’s carressment of his hardening member, his chest rising and falling with the labour of his breathing and meek sounds escaping his lips that Kojiro had yet to hear from the other male before. WIth Kaoru beginning to relax, Kojiro took this opportunity to plunge his finger all the way in to the knuckle, working it back and forth in concurrence with his strokes and getting Kaoru’s insides accustomed to the girth of his singular finger.

Albeit at a slightly distracted pace, Kojiro kept to his fondling of Kaoru’s front and in the process managed to work another finger inside past his sphincter. Both his fingers were quickly enveloped in the heat of Kaoru’s gradually softening walls, and he felt heat of his own concentrating between his legs and beneath the surface of his cheeks. He hoped that Kaoru was presently too distracted to notice the hint of colour on his face, though he supposed it was less embarrassing given that Kaoru too now fashioned the same dusting of light red on his features.

Kojiro poked at the tip with his thumb and smeared about the tiny bit of white liquid that was peeking out from, causing another shiver to run across Kaoru’s body and clamping around his fingers. Kojiro let out a small sound and tightened his grip on Kaoru’s erection.

"You need to relax, four eyes," Kojiro mumbled against Kaoru’s neck, then sunk his teeth into the pale skin and sucked hard until the area ripened into a light peach.

He felt Kaoru soon enough comply obediently below and his lips curl up against Kaoru’s neck, pulling away to lick at the area he just bit and moving to his collarbones. “Good boy.”

Kaoru’s hands found their way to Kojiro’s back and fingernails raked down tanned skin, sending a current of electricity down Kojiro’s spine that he acutely felt in his now hardened erection. Kojiro muffled his own whine by biting down hard on Kaoru’s collarbone and sucking once again, trying to keep his mind focused on his mouth and his hands rather than the limb between his legs.

“Don’t talk to me like that, you muscular gorilla,” Kaoru rasped. Kojiro couldn’t tell if Kaoru was pleased by the praise, but one thing he was certain about was that his pale-haired friend was now feeling some embarrassment for the fact that his current state was attributed to none other than the accused gorilla.

A part of Kojiro took relief in that. Perhaps this was a sign he could pull back the curtains a little on his own emotional state, and bare a hint of the years-long torment inflicted onto his heart from the unrequited love he felt for his best friend.

“Just shut up and focus on opening up, will you?” Kojiro mumbled against Kaoru’s skin before pressing a kiss to his collarbone and speeding up his hands.

Kaoru let out a controlled noise and Kojiro took that chance to slip in a third finger, further stroking him from the inside and spreading him open. Kaoru’s fingernails dug deeper into his skin and Kojiro tried his best to ignore the shivers and soft groans Kaoru was eliciting from him, instead paying attention to the task of nimbly pressing and bending his fingers around in the tight inner passage to locate the special spot deep within.

Kaoru’s erection continued to secrete a bit of white liquid and Kojiro used his thumb to lather up the building lust from the head, bringing it down to the rim of Kaoru’s entrance and adding to the lubrication of his fingers. Soon enough the tip of Kojiro’s fingers came in contact with a certain sensitive spot deep within and Kaoru’s hands immediately flew up to cover his mouth and muffle a surprised moan, sending glares Kojiro’s way yet still mewling rather meekly.

“I’m sorry, do you not want me to touch you here?” Kojiro quirked up an eyebrow at him and teasingly pressed against Kaoru’s prostate some more, grinning to himself when he received in response another moan.

“Asshole,” Kaoru managed to spit out amidst a whimper, however Kojiro couldn’t find it within himself to take offense to that.

Feeling that he had done as much as he could to ensure a smooth passage, Kojiro pulled out his fingers and reached back into the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a condom. As much as he would have loved to immediately go in (and truthfully, his body was not in a patient mood), he knew that Kaoru would have something to say about that and, despite his earlier accusation, Kojiro truly wasn’t an asshole. He was also a mature adult long past youthful impulses, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and dripped some lube onto the condom for extra measure, quickly undoing his pants with one hand and pulling them off along with his underwear so he could discard them onto the growing mess on the floor.

He rolled the condom down his aching erection and miraculously managed to give Kaoru some form of an audible warning before pressing the tip against the entrance and pushing in. They both expelled a sharp breath as the head slid past Kaoru's sphincter, and Kojiro itched to shove himself all the way in as soon as possible. However, he forced himself to hold back and it was evident in the low growl of his voice that his restraint was present but wanning.

He instead first began with controlled shallow thrusts, pulling out a tiny bit and then pushing in deeper than earlier. He repeated the act to get Kaoru’s insides accustomed to his size, lewd squelching noises mingling with their breathy pants. Kojiro rested his hands onto Kaoru’s waist to steady himself and Kaoru’s hands found their way to his wrists, gripping tightly and trying his best to relax so Kojiro could have easier entry. Every time Kaoru would exhale, Kojiro would slide in another fraction of his length, sliding in more and more until he was to the hilt and fully mounted. The tip of his member brushed against the sweet spot deep inside and it made Kaoru's toes curl against the bedsheets.

Kojiro so desperately wanted to move with increased vigor, but a greater part of him wanted to ensure that Kaoru was so fully satisfied that even this perfectionist of a nerd would have no complaints afterwards. He waited for a few moments then pulled himself out almost all the way and slid back in, his thrusts slow and working to stretch Kaoru as much as possible.

“K-Kaoru...” he rasped out as his gaze fixated on Kaoru’s face, watching the pleasure and frustration meld into one and colour his cheeks a beautiful red.

That sight alone was enough to stir Kojiro up even further and his thrusts gradually began to speed up, gripping onto Kaoru’s waist tighter and pulling him closer against his crotch.

Kojiro wasn’t exactly aware of how the next bit happened. One moment he was enjoying the breathtaking view of Kaoru beneath him and flushed, the next his back was flat on the mattress and Kaoru was hovered above him.

In his daze, it took him a moment to realise that Kaoru had flipped them both around so that the pale-haired male was now seated atop of him with his hands pressing on his pecs. Kojiro could only stare up at Kaoru dumbly, completely in awe, while his cock stirred with fervent excitement within Kaoru, who had now just made use of his own weight to fully impale himself onto Kojiro’s hardened erection. The thick and throbbing head that Kaoru had taken inside of him pressed firmly against his sweet spot and a surge of pleasure swept over him, immediately resuscitating the life in his own member and shoving out a moan from within him.

That was when Kojiro decided to tone down on the playing nice act. His hands found their way back behind Kaoru and he gripped onto the rounds of the other male’s plump buttocks, spreading the cheeks apart and then lifting Kaoru up a bit so that he could shove him back down onto him.

Kaoru let out a moan and in his rapture tightened around Kojiro, gripping onto the dark-haired male’s chest tighter and supporting himself as he pushed himself off and then back down in time with Kojiro’s movements. One of Kaoru’s hands slid lower to Kojiro’s stomach and traced the lines of his abs, admiring the sharp lines and toned muscles of Kojiro’s athletic build.

Kaoru was not the only one admiring the appearance of his current bed partner. Kaoru’s yukata had now completely fallen off his shoulders and pooled around his waist, his torso and crotch completely exposed and bare for Kojiro to gawk at. He hated to admit that the current visual his eyes were blessed with was one he had imagined countless times in his mind, and regularly used as material to encourage the limb between his legs.

His heart thrummed quicker within the confines of his ribcage. In slight fear that one of his deepest fantasies was uncovered for Kaoru to spot in his expression, he relied on his wit as a distraction.

“I was trying to show you mercy, you scrawny nerd.” Kojiro‘s breathing was now uneven as well. “Do you have a death wish?”

“You were too slow, you dimwitted fool. I told you, don’t treat me like a girl.” Kaoru punctuated the end of his sentence with another whimper and he gripped onto Kojiro’s chest tighter, both hands now moving to cup underneath Kojiro’s pecs and rub his nipples with his thumbs.

Kojiro groaned and managed to throw back a retort of his own. “I never did, you dumbass.” He truly was an idiot, Kojiro thought to himself. He thought his intentions of treasuring Kaoru more dearly were plain as day in his attentive preparatory work, but the other male was clearly as thick as a brick and saw it as nothing more than Kojiro underestimating him.

Kaoru’s hair fell and casted a curtain of pale threads, obstructing Kojiro’s view of the tantalising show in front of him. He moved a hand to Kaoru’s waist and his other large hand worked to grasp hold of as much of Kaoru’s hair as he could, twisting the long ends round his forearm to get a better grip and pulling them all back behind Kaoru.

“Since you wanted this so badly, let me watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kojiro’s vulgar bedroom talk was heavy with his desire, and much to his surprise Kaoru responded positively to it. He clicked his tongue at him, sure, and mumbled some form of a dismiss, but he still did as requested and continued to impale himself repeatedly with Kojiro’s throbbing member, at times taking a break to sit himself down fully and swivel his hips so that the head would massage his sweet spot affectionately.

Kojiro’s eyes were fixated on where their bodies connected and the absolutely erotic display made his already rock hard erection throb with even greater need. He still wanted more of Kaoru’s almost shameless act of pleasuring himself, however, so instead of satisfying his own desires, Kojiro settled for occasionally yanking at Kaoru’s hair, earning sharp mewls of approval that spurred him on, and pressing Kaoru down firmer whenever he would come back down and rock his hips.

Kojiro breathed out, his heartbeat thrumming acutely underneath his skin. “If you were a lot more honest, we could have been doing this a lot sooner, you know.”

“Shut up. You’re ruining the mood for me.” Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth that soon enough parted for a whimper.

The dark-haired male clicked his tongue at Kaoru in disappointment. Of course he wasn’t expecting uncharacteristic sweet nothings from the other male any time soon, but he hoped that Kaoru would at least have agreed with him because if he had known this was on the table, he would have requested for it sooner. “Oi, I’m not just some dildo, you know. I have feelings too.”

“You were the one who told me to do as I pleased so which is it, you muscle-brained gorilla?”

Kaoru began to rub Kojiro’s nipples with his thumbs again and his hands squeezed tighter on the curves of Kojiro’s pecs, shoving at them slightly with the force of his own motions and taking pleasure in the tightness of the muscles beneath his palms.

Kaoru spared a glance beneath him at Kojiro and let out his most alluring sound yet, his voice breathy yet sweet with seduction. “Kojiro…”

Kojiro knew that Kaoru did that on purpose to taunt him, and that was the last straw.

In an instant, Kojiro flipped them back over and flung Kaoru’s right leg over his shoulder, his free hand hooking round Kaoru’s left thigh so he could push himself in deeper and harder. The forceful thrust shoved out a loud moan from deep within Kaoru and his whimpers mixed with the erotic slapping sounds coming from below.

Kojiro hugged Kaoru’s leg close as he continued to pound into the other male, his hand reaching out to grab hold of Kaoru’s hand and pinning it up right beside his head on the mattress. He laced his fingers in between Kaoru's slender ones and curled them around to press against the knuckles of Kaoru's hand, palm firmly against the other's palm.

Perhaps finally realising something that he had been blind to previously, Kaoru looked up at Kojiro with furrowed eyebrows and started a question. “What are you—“

"Shut up." Kojiro cut him off, however. It was obvious that Kaoru still hadn't realised and he didn't want to think at the moment, didn't want to have to explain what he thought he had been making painstakingly obvious from the very start. “Call my name again.”

“And why the hell should I—“ Kaoru cut himself off with a loud moan when Kojiro shoved himself in with a sudden deep thrust.

Kaoru’s free hand gripped onto the bedsheets beside his head and his inner walls clamped tighter around Kojiro's length. Kojiro too let out a groan thick with ecstasy and the speed of his thrusts increased rapidly, fingernails digging into the skin of Kaoru's thigh and leaving it flush with red.

Kojiro tried again, panting for breath. "Hey, call my name again. Say my name." 

The shame of his brief vulnerability was nothing in comparison to the possible regret that would eat away at his heart if he had not done all that he could have. If Kaoru would later on hold it against him, he would simply blame it all on the highs of intercourse.

Kojiro leaned forward to slip his tongue past the other male's lips and he finally gave his body permission to simply act on instinct, devouring the slighter male’s mouth and letting out a pleased hum against Kaoru's lips when he felt fingers wrapping around his hand in turn. He also felt a hand find its way up onto his back and fingernails raked at already previously reddened flesh, sending another shiver of pleasure down his body and to the hardened appendage still buried deep within Kaoru.

Soon enough, he himself needed air to breathe and he pulled apart from the kiss, attaching his lips instead to the curve of Kaoru’s jawline and biting until the skin began to blossom with red. Kojiro thought a little too late that perhaps that was too conspicuous a location to leave a potential mark, though it seemed that Kaoru too was rather occupied by the throes of passion and had yet to complain about it, even after Kojiro moved back up to whisper into Kaoru’s ear.

“Call my name and I’ll give you everything that you want, I promise.” Kojiro kissed the back of Kaoru’s earlobe once more and squeezed the other male’s hand tightly, slowing the speed of his thrusts ever so teasingly to coax Kaoru into obedience. A dirty move, he was aware of, but Kojiro wasn’t above cheating this time. Not when it mattered too much to him. “Kaoru, please. Kaoru…”

Whether or not he sounded too akin to a lovesick maiden was not one of his immediate concerns. All he cared for now, all that occupied his mind, was the ardent need to hear his own name again in that melodious voice, sweet like honey and invigorating like a chilly breeze on a summer day.

Kojiro’s heart almost stopped when Kaoru finally indulged him. The pale-haired male sucked in a laboured breath and faltered slightly as he whimpered out. “K-Kojiro...”

Kojiro’s blood was now fully intoxicated by the force of his thrill and his heart hammered hard against his chest. He immediately straightened up yet again and resumed his earlier movement of relentless thrusts. There was no more semblance of rationality or logical thought in their rutting; only carnal action facilitated by their athletic staminas. They allowed themselves to be fully submerged and enveloped in the ecstasy of it all, their minds focusing on nothing else but the area where their bodies constantly made contact and the wet slapping sounds that seemed to echo in the room.

They both panted and moaned in between fevered thrusts. Kaoru’s unclaimed hand fumbled down to desperately stroke his hardened erection in sloppy sync with Kojiro’s thrusts, milky liquid spilling from the tip and coating his hand.

“Kaoru… Kaoru…!” Kojiro repeatedly called out Kaoru’s name as he turned his head and pressed hot kisses along Kaoru’s calf that was still resting on his shoulder, fingernails digging again into his thigh.

Kaoru's entire body tightened up and he clamped again around Kojiro's persistent erection, his voice now tinged with undeniable ecstasy. "Kojiro!"

Kojiro groaned in pleasure from the constriction around his member and it squeezed out the honest sentiments he had been earlier holding back on in fear of a premature and highly unwarranted confession. "Fuck, you're so hot. It’s seriously pissing me off how hot you are."

"Kojiro, stop! I'm gonna—"

Kaoru's warning was too late. Before he could finish, Kojiro's body had already surrendered to their rutting and he cried out Kaoru's name once more as he climaxed, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts until Kaoru too joined him in catharsis.

Kojiro settled Kaoru's raised leg down onto the mattress before leaning forward and bracing his forearms on either side of Kaoru, keeping his full weight off of the other male while they both tried to regain their breathing. After a few minutes, Kojiro turned his head so he could place a light peck to Kaoru's cheek. Just like before, he didn't care if Kaoru finally realised what he thought he was doing such a terrible job at hiding.

"Satisfied?" He breathed out against Kaoru's skin, a hand reaching out to gently stroke pale strands of hair.

"Of course not yet, you dimwit."

Before Kojiro could respond, Kaoru had them flipped over again so that their positions were reversed and Kaoru was once more hovering on top of the dark-haired male. Kojiro's heart once again thumped hard against his chest, and he thought for a moment that it would give out long before the night was over.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> things to take note: the moments when joe would doki doki, insert here a whole list of things that i swear i was consciously aware of as i was writing but can't remember at the top of my head because it's 4:30am and i have a basketball game tomorrow. and also joe has a _bit_ (haha sure) of an oral fixation, i don’t know if that came across well
> 
> honorary mention to [Raiichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiichi/pseuds/Raiichi) and [nichiyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichiyoubi/pseuds/nichiyoubi) for helping me read through this before i put it up!! and also for psyching me up because i was really terrified to put it up haha
> 
> if you want to support me, check out my carrd over [here](https://reuenthal.carrd.co/#en)! it has my spotify profile (if you can find my matcha blossom playlists, +1 to you, i have both eng and jp playlists), my twitter account (follow me there!!), the whole works.
> 
> please leave some comments and a kudo, i’d really appreciate it!!!
> 
> also stream [snow man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfVfBqkk2Vo). kthxbye.


End file.
